


Thirsty Fox

by SWModdy



Series: Fox and Obi [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Fox be thirsty in this one lol, Humor, Jealous Cody, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: Unexpected, the relationship continue and now its Fox turn to be a thirsty man. Obi-Wan does not mind the attention at all.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Fox and Obi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843996
Comments: 21
Kudos: 289





	1. Bubble Butt

Now, Fox wouldn’t necessarily say he was gloating or that he was a petty man at heart.

But he also kinda was, ignoring Cody glowering at him, practically trembling in rage as he watched Fox pour himself a large cup of caff into his ‘best boss’ mug, Rex physically keeping a hand on their vod shoulder to keep him sitting at the table.

Fox had simply come to the officer rec room to get himself some damn coffee, his office didn’t have a personal caff machine after all and it wasn’t his fault that Obi-Wan had chosen him and not Cody, that Obi-Wan had a thing for Fox rather ample chest.

And Fox would have been an idiot to say no to the Jedi after spending time with him, he might not get what the Chancellor saw in Skywalker, the General was brash and a bit unhinged in Fox personal opinion but Obi-Wan?

Manda, Fox would be happy to lay his life on the line for Obi-Wan.

It wasn’t just the sex either.

No, sex alone wouldn’t be enough to make Fox want to do anything like that.

No, Obi-Wan was smart, he could make Fox laugh, the way Obi-Wan curled his hair around his ears was endearing, he was _skilled_. It made Fox feel things that he shouldn’t really but like hell he was willing to give up on it.

So yeah, Fox was willing to do quite a bit for Obi-Wan, not that the Jedi would ever ask for it.

Which was… also one of the reasons Fox was attracted to him.

Grabbing the sugar shaker, Fox quietly let out a sigh of relief when he found there was still some left. He didn’t exactly _mind_ black caff but honestly, he preferred being able to add a pinch or two of sugar or in worst case scenario, a splash of blue cream.

Though he had also had honey once in his coffee, curtsy of Obi-Wan having brought a jar with him for his tea that he let Fox keep, but that one… well that one was for special occasions.

That jar was for when Obi-Wan came to see him.

‘Which won’t last much longer now… we’re soon done with the overview and he’ll go back to fighting among the stars and planets,’ Fox paused, staring into his cup as the dark liquid reflected his own image back. ‘Back with Cody…’

He and Obi-Wan hadn’t really _talked_ about this thing they had going and with a pang, Fox realized that the concept of it simply being sex for the other hurt him.

That was new.

He had gotten used to the scorn of his fellow vode, either out of jealousy or how different the Coruscant guard were to those out in the field that risked their lives while the CG were ‘safe’ back on Coruscant…

It hurt too of course but it was a tempered hurt, old.

Commander Fox along with Thire and Thorn had adapted and knitted their own tight group, the CG would protect their own and not _all_ brothers were the same, some were accepting of them too. What made them so much different from the Kamino guard Fox wasn’t sure but some days it pissed him of enough to want to sock someone.

Deep in thought, honestly sulking slightly, Fox missed the presence entering the rec room and missed the minor gasp of air.

What he didn’t miss, was Cody shooting to his feet, saluting as red was creeping up his neck and ears. “General, sir!”

Turning quickly, Fox _almost_ dropped his mug, his mouth actually dropping open as he stared at the General.

It was Obi-Wan alright, smiling slightly, a tinge of red on the top of his ears to indicate he was embarrassed. “At ease Commander.” He murmured softly, soft eyes on Cody before turning to Fox with a gleam in his eyes.

The thing taking Fox off guard however was the _clothes_ Obi-Wan was wearing, the Jedi was wearing the same clothing items that Commander Tano normally did, only his tunic and the bands around the arms were a shade of shimmery green with flashes of pale skin appearing here and there and he had his normal knee height, boots on, clashing slightly with the color of the shirt and yet Fox couldn’t get himself to care about that.

What the hell was fashion to a military commander!

‘Teal, that’s teal right? I think I remember one of the Senators wearing something like that and insisting it was _ocean_ teal?’ Fox thought dazedly, working on auto-pilot as he saluted the man too. “General Kenobi.” He rasped, hoping his voice didn’t sound as thick as he felt it was.

Considering how Obi-Wan’s smile grew, something at least was up. “Commander Fox, Tire told me to find you here. I came to finish up the last of our work if possible, unless the Chancellor has decided to give us more,” The Jedi stated, voice warm. “We weren’t far from done last time after all.” He tacked on.

Fox swallowed, dropping his hand as he let his eyes hungrily trail the little diamond flashes of pale skin that the leggings and shirt exposed, along with that little window in the chest. Somehow, that was even more enticing than Obi-Wan simply being nude, the little tantalizing flashes on the usually so modestly covered Jedi, even the V of his neck covered by a shirt under the tunic. “Of course sir, and as far as I’m aware, he has not.” Fox was still working on auto-pilot, taking a step forward to follow Obi-Wan only to freeze when the Jedi turned around.

Sweet manda, Obi-Wan’s tunic was doing the man a disservice because in the skin tight leggings and shirt, Obi-Wan’s bubble butt was perfectly on display.

Tack on the flashes of skin and the way the bands brought attention to Obi-Wan’s defined arms and this Jedi could knock anyone dead with a look.

If Fox started jogging slightly and was grateful for the codpiece even if it was strangling him… well, that was _his_ problem.

Though soon it be Obi-Wan’s problem to solve, heh.


	2. osik'ika

Raising his brow as Obi-Wan smiled coyly at him, Fox glanced to his left as General Skywalker continued yelling at his astromech while Commander Tano was having a ball, holding her stomach as she laughed.

She looked close to tears from how hard she was laughing and Fox almost wished he knew binary just so he knew what the little rude fucker was saying, considering Skywalker was getting redder and redder from the sight.

But what was more interesting was the fact that General Skywalker was now also wearing his own version of Tano’s clothes, only his shirt was pure black and his leggings were charcoal gray with his belt in brown being the only thing breaking the dark colors and just like the other two Jedi, the clothes fit him like a second skin.

And to be fair, he looked quite fetching, the diamond patterns showing off nicely tanned skin.

But Fox was quite taken already and from the way Obi-Wan was preening, it was clear Obi-Wan could feel where Fox attention laid.

Not that Fox could blame his cute cyare, because so far every trooper around, especially Rex, seemed to be tripping over their own feet at the sight of the blond haired General’s diamond framed flashes of skin.

Maybe especially the large expanse of tanned skin that was Skywalker’s back got attention. ‘But that could be the scar…’ Fox mused to himself.

Skywalker had a large, almost whiteish scar with tiny vine like markings around it, stretching horizontally from his left shoulder, down his back and disappearing under the fabric near his right side and after the whole debacle on Kadavo, all the GAR clones knew what that was.

A electro whip scar.

With permission, Rex had allowed his scars to be posted to the medical board of the GAR, to be able to recognize and treat them, and the small vines on the sides were the tell that this was a electro whip as the electricity caused widespread damage.

Ah, who was he kidding, they were falling over themselves cause they wanted Skywalker. Fox however already had a Jedi and he smiled at Obi-Wan. “So, how long are you guys going to be gone?” He questioned quietly, ignoring Rex walking into a stack of crates.

And Cody glaring at him from the left.

“About two months, will you be alright?” Obi-Wan returned, relaxing as Fox focus was on him and him alone.

Huh, who knew that the Negotiator himself could be self conscious about relationships or his own looks.

A part of Fox was whispering that Obi-Wan was like that because of how much he cared for Fox but he quickly waved that away.

Honestly, he was a clone, Obi-Wan might see a difference in all of them and recognized them as people but they were still replaceable. And Fox was under no illusions that Obi-Wan wouldn’t figure that out and find himself a nat born soon enough.

Which was why he was going to enjoy the Jedi’s attention for as long as it lasted and was cursing the fact that they weren’t in private.

Because right here, on the landing platform as everyone were preparing, fussing about and the journalists not that far away peeping on them, Fox could only hold his helmet under his right arm to show the other his face and could not lean in to kiss Obi-Wan like he wanted.

What he wouldn’t do to be able to kiss Obi-Wan goodbye properly…

He didn’t voice those complaints however and instead just smirked faintly at his fellow redhead. “Oh, I’ll miss someone holding my bed warm but I got some nice holos to keep me occupied until you get back.” He stated quietly, winking to the Jedi to remind him of their last little romp with the cam.

Delightfully, Obi-Wan flushed, the color spreading over the top of his cheeks, ears, down his neck and down his collarbone and Fox could even spot the redness reaching the little open boob window.

“I can’t tell if you’re embarrassed or shy sweet one, but the color looks good on you.” He continued whispering.

Snorting, Obi-Wan reached out and whacked Fox on the chest plate. “Shut up.” He murmured and Fox ears must be decieving him because the Jedi sounded almost _fond_.

‘Getting over yourself Fox. Clone, you’re a clone. Literally a billion others around with a face like you.’ He reminded himself sternly even as he raised his left arm, clasping Obi-Wan’s elbow as the other replicated the gesture. “Safe travels sir,” He stated before lowering his voice. “Olaror norac morut'yc.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes turned soft, curving with his smile as they glittered at him. “Force be with you, Al’verde Fox.” He returned, voice smooth and warm as Fox faintly felt the other squeeze his elbow through the armor.

And little moons, Fox wanted to remain in this moment forever, so what if Skywalker was yelling at his astromech, barely heard over the ruckus of the ships getting ready to depart, so what if Cody was glaring at him as if he wanted to kill him.

If he could only stay in Obi-Wan’s gaze like this, feeling as if he was the most important person in the galaxy, the Fox was willing to put up with anything.

Even Thorn over by the crates, clearly taking pict-wait, what?

Zeroing in on his batchmate, Fox eyes widened before narrowing, especially when Obi-Wan let out an amused little snigger when he noticed Thorn and the osik’ika gave them a jaunty wave and then started to run away.

Oh, Fox was going to get Thorn, hall duty _forever_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mandalorian translation:  
> Olaror norac morut'yc = Come back safe  
> Al'verde = Commander  
> Osik'ika = Little shit basically


	3. His Fox

Trying not to sulk to himself, Obi-Wan wondered how long it would be until he saw Fox once more.

Already, just half a day away from Coruscant, Obi-Wan found himself missing the other man, missing sitting with his fellow redhead while doing their paperwork, missing having quiet conversations, missing teasing each other quietly along with the undercurrent of sexual charge.

Missing teasing the other over the white stripe Fox had dyed through his hair, missed having the others head resting on his shoulder.

Missed his Fox.

‘…I’m not going to cry. I’m not going to karking cry.’ Obi-Wan swore sternly to himself as he crossed his arms over his chest, furiously blinking to clear the moisture from his eyes.

It was stupid.

He could still call Fox, the other was just a comm call away, so Obi-Wan could at least hear the others voice and see his face.

‘But that isn’t the same as having Fox head resting on your shoulder or lap now, is it?’ His own mind questioned bitterly and everything in Obi-Wan’s soul agreed as he missed the warmth of the others body.

Shaking himself, Obi-Wan turned his head enough to watch Rex and Anakin, Ahsoka clearly filming both of them from where she was peeping ‘subtly’ over R2’s dome.

Rex had once more walked into a stack of boxes while staring at Anakin’s ass in their outfits and Anakin, oblivious as he usually was to someone attracted to him and horrible at flirting and recognizing others flirting, had hurried over to help Rex up.

It would be amusing if it wasn’t so pathetic.

Honestly, Obi-Wan was rather sure he had taught Anakin how to recognize someone hitting on him?

There had been plenty of royals and senators and so on who had found Anakin attractive and had tried to tempt him into bed.

‘Rex wouldn’t be the worst choice to get together with.’ Obi-Wan absently mused on, trying to wrench his mind away from his dear Fox.

Rather, Rex would be one of the best people Anakin could get with.

Neither would let the power dynamic get to them, both were considerate of each other, both were awkward virgins and yes, Obi-Wan knew that for a fact because Anakin required a proper relation to someone before he was ready for it.

It had been one of the most awkward conversations along with the detailed sex ed he had with Anakin, sex ed and various sexual identities.

But Obi-Wan had prevailed.

Just like Anakin had prevailed with Ahsoka.

What was even better was that Rex was honorable, wouldn’t brag about ‘bagging’ a Jedi as many others would.

Obi-Wan had unfortunately been notches on someones bedposts before, much to his own humiliation and Qui-Gon’s distress as he tried to sooth Obi-Wan’s broken heart.

Of course, Anakin could be a bit of a raging bantha bull in battle and Obi-Wan had… well, not raged but scolded both Anakin and Ahsoka after their stunt of throwing Rex off a wall without warning.

Considering Obi-Wan listing how many troopers died from fall damage and the amount of ptsd troopers got from said fall if they survived, both younger Jedi would never repeat it again with the shame the two had been feeling.

Obi-Wan would take the shame if it meant that the two would think twice before doing something like that again towards someone.

Throwing another Jedi was fine, Jedi had the Force and could stop themselves and were more prepared.

Troopers weren’t Jedi, they weren’t Force trained despite many of them having enough midichlorians to be trained. Had they been raised on planets, many troopers would have been brought to the attention of the Jedi order.

Some even unconsciously used the Force on battlefields, leaping impossibly far or being surer with the blaster rifles than others.

Rex was not among them, the Force had nothing to do with Rex level of skill.

‘Fox is Force sensitive.’ A sly voice in Obi-Wan’s mind whispered and Obi-Wan bit his lower lip hard as he had to contain a whine as he blindly watched a flushing captain trying to avoid looking at Anakin’s defined back.

Obi-Wan wanted Fox, he wanted to run his fingers through Obi-Wan’s hair to guide the Jedi as he wanted him, wanted to curl up at the others feet and suck him off and afterward crawl into Fox lap for cuddles.

Wanted Fox arms around him, tight and warm and possessive but willing to let go when their duties came up.

And in a cruder manner, he wanted to suffocate himself in Fox tiddies while the other laughed at him, teasing Obi-Wan about Anakin and Ahsoka setting Coruscant on fire before the man remembered that he was the Commander of the Coruscant Guard and therefore he too would have to do the paperwork for it.

‘I want my Fox.’


End file.
